Telling
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been together since the end of the war, but don't really know how to tell everyone. It's kind of taken out of their hands when Severus gets veeeeeerrrry jealous of a certain red head.


**Kay, so this is NOT my first HP fanfic, as you can see on my profile, but I haven't written one for a little bit as I've been **_**obsessed **_**Bones fanfiction. This isn't really anything but a drabble, so there's not a real plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling gets that pleasure. **

* * *

From Across The Room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your eyes follow her across the room, cursing the fact that you cannot draw your attention away from her. She knows what she is doing, too. She knows that she is torturing you, and why she hasn't stopped or called you a pervert and smacked you escapes you. Half of you wants to stand up and tie her to a chair to make her stop, and the other half wants to do the exact same thing but for another, slightly less gentlemanly reason. Your teeth grit as she slides a hand against the red head's arm for the fourth or fifth time, purposely flirting with him to provoke you.

Even though no one else knows about the two of you, that doesn't mean that she should be dancing and _flirting_ with _Weasley_. She could have at least picked someone a bitmore… mature, intelligent, practical, believable, not lazy, that sort of thing. But, no, she just had to go for Ronald Weasley and you can't stand that.

The music changes then, morphs into a tango and you see Weasley offering, but you step in quickly, not even bothering to ask. Weasley will _not_ dance with her anymore tonight if you have anything to do about it.

"Severus!" She scolds you as you whirl her away from Weasley before starting to dance with her. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing!" As chastising as her comments are, she does not resist relaxing into your arms and dancing with you.

"Making sure that you don't dance with Weasley ever again." You say easily twirling her out, snapping her back in and then dipping her quickly and effortlessly. You've been dancing since you were ten, and it comes easily now so you don't really even have to think about it.

A grin slides across her face and her eyes start to twinkle. You almost groan when you realize that she has uncovered your reasoning.

"You're jealous." She almost sings.

"Am not." You retort.

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" She exclaims. You sigh and pull her in tightly to your chest so you can speak quietly into her ear.

"Yes, for the love of Merlin, I'm jealous! Jealous that you wouldn't let me dance with you, but you'd let that nonsensical idiot put his hands _all over you_." You practically growl.

"Sorry." She says instantly, aware that you are very annoyed. "I just thought that you didn't want anyone to know."

You are instantly chagrined. This _is_ mostly your fault, after all. If you had just not let the thought of what other people would say get to you, you would have been dancing with her all night.

"Yes, I suppose that was quite stupid of me." You allow. "But I really didn't want to end up with my face in the bowl of mashed potatoes because Molly starts thinking that I'm some sort of pervert."

"Why are you a pervert?" She asks.

"Hermione, you are half my age." You say, sending her a disbelieving look.

"So?" She grumbles. You chuckle at her stubbornness.

"To you, age may just be a number, but certain other people are not so accepting." You murmur against her ear and are happy to see and feel her shiver slightly.

"True." She breathes as the music changes into something slower and smoother, allowing you to get as close as possible to each other. "Want to get out of here." She mumbles, and you cannot help the shudder at the implication of her words.

"Yes." And then you are pulling her out of the ball room of Grimmauld Place, out of Grimmauld place and apparating back to the flat where you both live.

Desperation is pulling at both of you and clothing is shed quickly and without preamble. Moans fill the air as kisses are placed haphazardly here and there and fingers and hands travel over vast expanses of skin. She breathes your name as the two of you are joined and you cannot hold back a brief curse as ecstasy fills you. Little nips, almost too soft to be noticeable, are being trailed from your neck to your jaw and then your mouth meets hers and your tongues press together, muscle sliding against muscle. You deepen the kiss and without warning, the world explodes.

You lay in the middle of the bed, exhausted, and she is draped over you.

"That was nice." She mumbles sleepily and you chuckle quietly.

"Jealous sex usually is." You respond. She smirks against your neck.

"So we're going to tell everyone?" She asks.

"Yep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though Voldemort is gone, the Order still meets once a month to talk about missing Death Eaters and the like. It annoys you, but you attend anyway. This time, it should be interesting because yesterday was the celebration and Hermione's friends still don't know where she went to.

"Hermione!" Weasley exclaims when the two of you floo in together. Weasley balks as he realizes that you arrived with her.

"Erm… hello, Professor Snape." Weasley says, confused.

"Mr. Weasley." You say shortly in greeting.

"Um… I was wondering where you went yesterday, Hermione." Weasley says as Hermione slips out of the fireplace, then you follow.

"Oh, just home." She says easily. You sit at the abnormally large table that is already crowded with Order members, not noticing that you've taken the last available seat. Hermione turns to sit down and frowns. Then, she promptly sits on your lap. Everyone at the table goes wide eyed and still, waiting for you to start yelling, but your first reaction is to snake your arms around her waist, which is considerably easier since you aren't wearing your usual attire, instead just dressed in black jeans and a dark green button up shirt, the sleeves roll up to your elbows. You normally would never dress like this, but Hermione insisted.

"Is there… something we should know?" Arthur Weasley asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"_Should_ know. Well, I don't know about that. But, you probably want to know." You muse aloud, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of you.

"Severus!" Hermione scolds. "Don't be rude."

You roll your eyes. "Yes, dear." You tease and know that she's probably rolling her eyes at you.

"Wait, someone explain this to me, please." Potter says, looking confounded.

"Really, Potter? You need someone to explain?" You say with a smirk. Hermione elbows you quickly and you grimace slightly before pinching her briefly in retaliation.

"We're together." Hermione says shortly. "Now, to move on with the conversation. What are we discussing this month?"

Dumbledore, old fool that he is, is grinning _very_ widely, and it's beginning to unnerve you.

"Yes, moving on indeed." He says with a quick smirk towards you that makes you want to stand up and smack him. But, you don't because you currently have a beautiful witch resting in your lap and you are quite content to remain with your arms wrapped around her waist. Smacking Dumbledore will have to occur later.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot to get me started! Write a review down that-a-way and tell me what you think of it! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
